La guerre est déclarée
by S.Montana
Summary: Lorsque Mycroft est victime d'une blague de la part de son cadet, la vérité finie pas surgir. Sherlock n'est-il pas le plus grand détective du monde après tout ?


_**Note de l'auteur** : Ce OS n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. Bien au contraire ! L'idée m'est venue subitement, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Le tout étant, j'espère que cette petite histoire sur Mycroft Holmes vous plaira.  
_

_Évidemment, il n'est pas de trop de dire que Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss sont deux génies !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_  
_

Pointant les deux hommes de son parapluie fermé, il leur demanda, énervé :

_« Lequel des deux a osé ? »_

John et Sherlock se regardèrent, interloqués, perdus.

_« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, cher frère. »_ Osa le détective consultant, sans pour autant être sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de jouer sur l'ironie alors qu'il croisait un regard noir, un regard qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis fort longtemps.

_« SHERLOCK HOLMES ! »_

Une nouvelle fois, le principal concerné se tourna vers son colocataire qui se contenta d'un haussement des épaules pour lui exprimer son incompréhension la plus totale. Que pouvait-il bien se passer de si grave au sein du gouvernement britannique pour que Mycroft vienne chez eux et se mette à hurler contre son frère – bien que ça, John puisse amplement le comprendre ? A cette courte pensée, John étouffa un rire alors que Mycroft le fixait à son tour d'un regard des plus inquiétants.

S'agissait-il d'une grande menace que le cadet des Holmes aurait déclenché ? Étrangement, cela ne surprendrait guère John et ce, bien qu'il n'ait pas souvenir d'une de leurs récentes enquêtes qui aurait attiré plus que d'habitude les foudres des malfaiteurs de la capitale anglaise.

_« Sherlock, je te promets que si c'est toi qui a osé… Va-t-il me falloir employer les grands moyens pour ne pas te faire dire ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire, bon sang ? »_ S'exclama Mycroft tout en arpentant le salon.

Le plus jeune tiqua._ « Je peux te promettre que je suis le plus intelligent dans cette pièce actuellement, et pourtant je me sens aussi perdu que John. Vas-tu donc nous expliquer quelle mouche t'a piqué ou bien t'attends-tu à ce que je te dise que c'est moi le Ô Grand combien méchant Sherlock qui ait agi sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement ? »_

_« TU sais exactement de quoi je parle, Sherlock ! »_

_« Mais puisqu'il vous dit que nous n'en savons rien ! »_ Argumenta alors John, dépassé par les évènements mais toujours en première ligne pour défendre son Ô combien étrange colocataire.

_« Que tu as de la chance que mère soit encore avec nous, Sherlock ! Sinon je peux te jurer que je te réduirais en poussière ! »_

_« C'est bizarre…la dernière personne à m'avoir dit ça était Moriarty, enfin sauf à propos de mère, mais tu avais compris... »_ Lâcha sans scrupule le cadet qui était fatigué de la crise de son aîné, n'en comprenant pas la raison.

_« LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS A ÉTÉ DIRE A GREG QUE JE FAISAIS UN RÉGIME ? »_

Soudain, sous la surprise générale, John Watson éclata littéralement de rire. Lui qui s'attendait à l'annonce d'une prochaine guerre mondiale, voilà qu'il voyait l'ainé des Holmes s'agacer d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de son frère. Rapidement, Sherlock rejoignit son ami dans son fou rire, bien heureux d'avoir brillamment réussi à prouver que Lestrade et son frère leur cachaient bel et bien quelque chose ces derniers temps. Les sourires et les sous-entendus avaient été trop nombreux pour que Sherlock ne flaire pas quelque chose.

_« Tu me dois £50, John. »_

Cela stoppa le soldat dans son rire en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose à Sherlock pour faire en sorte que Mycroft Holmes avoue indirectement qu'il voyait Gregory Lestrade en dehors du travail.

_« Bien joué, Sherlock. Très bien joué ! »_ Avoua, vaincu et convaincu, John.

_« JE VAIS FAIRE DE TA VIE UN ENFER SHERLOCK ! JE T'EN FAIS LA PROMESSE ! »_ Aboya Mycroft, avant de quitter l'appartement des deux compères, tous deux repartis dans un énorme fou-rire.

Si seulement les citoyens britanniques savaient que la plus grande faiblesse de l'un de leurs plus importants dirigeants était une question de kilos… Ils en riraient autant que ces deux-là.


End file.
